The prince and the skater
by LittleFlowerLei
Summary: Mondern day. Lola has a dream, to be a proskateboarder. But in her reality, that dream seems much easier drempt than done. Until she catches the eye of an english prince who will do almost anything for her. Better than the summery.Ch1 up


_**CHAPTER ONE**_

Prince Daemyn Gaerwin was in his room; the sun was held back by the green curtains; and his bed was neatly made by the maids. Daemyn was the prince of a royal English family; and he was pretty handsome. He had deep green eyes; and brown hair that hung below his ears. Daemyn sat at his desk; scribbling in his notebook. He never had much to do at his palace; except walk in the gardens and write in his ledger. One of his butlers came into his room and immediately grabbed his attention.

"Sir. The king and queen want to see you." Daemyn nodded and followed the butler out to the garden where his mother and father sat sipping at some tea and waiting for him. He sat in the chair under the parasol and put his elbows on the table.

"Yes mother? father?"

"Daemyn; your sixteen now." His mother began. "I think it's time for you to think about getting a bride. If you are to be king; we need to secure you a queen."

"Mother, when I marry it will be when I want to;and to whom I want to." Daemyn replied. "I don't want to get married yet."

"We all have to do things we don't want to do son." His father pointed out. "I didn't want to have the responsibility of ruling an entire country, but I am."

"All were saying Daemyn." His mother added. "Is that it would be good for you if you had a bride. A woman to help you run the country." Daemyn sighed; and nodded.

"Yes mother. Father."

Lola Jazlynn had only one love. Her skateboard. The deck had a picture of the virgin Mary praying; and looked like the ones on the stained glass windows in churches. She lived in Hollywood, where her parents only nagged her; but she didn't pay them any attention.

"I'm going to be a pro skater." She always told them after they chewed her out about her school work.

"Always about skating!" Her father would yell. "If you hurt yourself bad enough; you'll have to stop skating; and without an education; where will you be?"

"I know I know." She sighed. "I'll be living on the streets; while little miss perfect over there will be a top model." She looked at her sister; she was a blond girl who loved the color blue; and to hug people. "I heard that bimbos don't need school.Just botox."

"Shut up." Her sister screamed. Her sister's name was Kelly; and she was just as bad in school as Lola; if not worse; and she didn't get chewed out.

But that didn't keep Lola from wanting to be a pro skater. Her friend Mindy always told her that she'll make them eat their words someday; which always made her feel better,she and Mindy had been friends since preschool.

Of course; she had more friends than just Mindy; she had a boyfriend too. Ray Simons; and he would be considered a god to most people. Great-looking; and he could skate. Lola liked him a lot; but Mindy didn't trust him completely. She didn't say anything to Lola though; because Ray was the second most important person to her.

It was during a Saturday afternoon; while Lola, Ray, and Mindy were skating; Lola was grinding down the rail infrount of a building; when they heard a rumor that some really famous guy was coming. Instinctively; they all went to the theater; where in front was a long, black, limo. Two body guards stood infrount of it; and people lined the bleachers watching. Mindy, Lola, and Ray went behind the bleachers to watch what was going on.

"We welcome Prince Daemyn Gaerwin to Hollywood, California." The announcer spoke for everyone. "It is to my understanding that the Prince has come to seek out a bride. Any lady who would like to have their hand in marriage to the Prince..."

"you should go." Lola told Mindy. "He is a sort-of good looker, and It would be great for you to marry a prince."

"No way." Mindy scoffed. "I'm not into that flashy; prince thing. I mean, Rich guy; yes. Prince, no."

"Princes are Rich." Lola told her smirking. "They can give you an entire kingdom!"

"Still." Mindy said. "He looks like he's more your type. You keep saying that your parents don't want- wait- why are we even discussing this?"

"Hey." Ray shook Lola's shoulder lightly. "I'll bet you can't grind all over that tool's limo. Leave big 'ol scratches and possibly hit him with your board."

"Are you crazy?" Mindy growled. "That will get her arrested!" But Lola was willing to do almost anything for Ray; besides; it _did _sound fun. So she took her board; got into position; and started at his limo. Everyone was screaming for her to stop; and something inside her wouldn't let her; so she kept going. Ray was cheering for her while Mindy was telling her to stop. She grinded over the side of the limo; and almost hit him; but missed by a hair.

His body guards got her; and held her until the police got there.

Daemyn couldn't help but stare at her. She'd defied the law and skated across his limo. A limo that didn't cost much anyway; and he could get a new one whenever he wanted. He told his guards to let her go; and when they released her; she looked at him. Her brown hair hanging in her eyes and her gray bandanna sat on her head. She was dressed in a green hoodie and blue jeans.

"What is your name?" Daemyn asked.

"Lola Jazlynn." She replied; Daemyn repeated her name softly; and saw his guards still had her board.

"Return it to the young lady." They looked at each other; rose an eyebrow; and gave the skateboard back to her. "What-dare I ask- possessed you to attempt a stupid stunt like that?"

"None of your biz." She told him harshly. She eyed Mindy and Ray; as if begging for them to help her. They just watched. He let her walk off; or more accurately; she walked off without caring if he stopped her or not. When she got over to Ray and Mindy; Ray was laughing. She smacked him in the shoulder and walked off.

"Your such a Jerk!" She screamed at Ray after they'd left and went back to skating.

"No one forced you to do it." Ray snickered. "You did it on your own. Hell, everyone was telling you to stop."

"Shut up." Lola hissed. "You gave me the idea." Ray just laughed while Lola did a manual on her board. "At least he gave it back. I'd never be able to afford another one. Mom and Dad would just_ love _that."

**yes. It's based off of my Tony Hawk game. Or at least Lola is. Mindy too. and I just added the prince thing to be cool.**


End file.
